1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of embedded systems, and more specifically to peripheral devices coupled to host controllers within embedded systems, and mechanisms for expanding the input and/or output within existing designs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Embedded systems typically incorporate a host microprocessor or microcontroller coupled to peripherals devices. Typically, signals coupled between the microcontroller and the peripheral are used for the input of data from such peripherals and for the output of data to such peripherals. These data signals can be directly wired to the microcontroller or there can be intervening buffers or registers. Typically certain of these signals are control signals, such as enable signals or strobe signals, which indicate to the peripheral when to perform data input or output respectively. Alternatively, control signals can be implemented in the form of select lines, which are used to indicate to the peripheral how to interpret other signals.
A problem that arises with embedded systems is the need to expand the I/O beyond the number for which it was originally designed. For example, it may be necessary to add an additional eight output signals to an embedded system that was only designed with the consideration of handling 16 output signals. Unless there are unused control signals that can be utilized for such an expansion, significant changes may be required, including substantial redesign and additional wires. In the case of select lines, expansion is sometimes simplified if there are unused states, but often all states have been defined and are utilized by existing peripherals. Again this means that a significant redesign effort may be required.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a mechanism to expand the I/O capabilities of an embedded system without requiring any additional control signals and without requiring that there are any unused states in existing control signals.